A Light in the Dark
by mt14
Summary: Kim has the perfect life (some may think) She is a cheerleader, black belt, and popular. What others do not know is that she is abused by her drunken father. Her light in the dark is Jack her boyfriend, who she believes needs to run before she gets hurt. But she knows if he runs, she'd die. Please read the first chapter and see if I should do this story. Check out my current story
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is a story that has been playing in my head and I will start it now, but Not-So Sweet Paradise will be my main focus. But read on and tell me what you think...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It or For the Love of a Daughter by Demi Lovato**

* * *

_KIMS POV:_

_Four years old with my back to the door All I could hear was the family war Your selfish hands always expecting more Am I your child or just a charity ward_

_You have a hollowed out heart But it's heavy in your chest I try so hard to fight it But it's hopeless Hopeless You're hopeless_

_Oh father, Please father I'd love to leave you alone But I can't let you go Oh father Please father Put the bottle down For the love of a daughter_

_Oh It's been five years Since we've spoken last, And you can't take back What we never had Oh, I can be manipulated Only so many times Before even I love you Starts to sound like a lie_

_You have a hollowed out heart But it's heavy in your chest I try so hard to fight it But it's hopeless, Hopeless You're hopeless_

_Oh father Please father I'd love to leave you alone But I can't let you go Oh father Please father Put the bottle down For the love of a daughter_

_Don't you remember I'm your baby girl How could you push me out of your world Lie to your flesh and your blood Put your hands on the ones that you swore you loved Don't you remember I'm your baby girl How could you throw me right out of your world So young when the pain had begun_

_Now forever afraid of being loved_

_Oh father Please father I'd love to leave you alone But I can't let you go Oh father Please father Put the bottle down For the love of a daughter For the love of a daughter_

I turned the stupid song off my iPod. At least Demi's father left before the abusing got too hard. I am Kimberly Anne Crawford. Cheerleader. Black belt. Popular. Fashionista. Some people thought my life was perfect. I gawked at the word perfect. The only definition would be my boyfriend Jack. With his sparkling eyes and two moles on his cheeks above his beautiful, plump, full lips. He was _perfect_ the only light in my dark light. He was so determined and loyal. Loyal as a Labrador. C: He has been my friend forever and we tell each other everything. Well... almost everything. No one knows about the dark life a face when I get home. My dad drinks a lot and has been ever since my mother died. I am forced to face him everyday of my life. My scars prove I am a survivor and that I am alive. School just let out for the day, and it is time to go home. :C I was greeted by my amazing perfect boyfriend. My stomach had butterflies in it, and I bit my lip to keep from smiling. I thought back to the time I went camping with him. We slept under the stars in peace, me on his chest. We forgot the world that night. "Hey beautiful, you want a ride home?" He asked. Might as well have fun before I go to my own person grave. "Thanks Jack, I would love to." I responded.

We got in the car, and I grabbed his hand. I blushed a little. How did _I _get so lucky? He is the _best_ thing in my life right now. He is the _one. _I dream about defeating my dad for good, and marrying Jack. I know that is impossible. I will _never _be able to live a normal life. "Kim, what is wrong? Ever since we promised to tell eachother everything, you have been acting strange." Jack said. There he goes with his big, brown puppy dog eyes. I looked at him, and he pulled of on the side of a dirt road. "Kim, are you hiding something from me?" Jack asked concerned and sadly. I _knew _I should tell him, and I am going to. We can fight this together. "Jack, ever since my mom died-" I started, but Jack cut me off "Kim... you do not have to tell me." "No, Jack, let me finish. My father has been an abusive drunk. That is why I shower at school. He doesn't even feed me. I have to pay for cheerleading and karate by myself. I am a constant visit to the hospital, and I also have to buy that by myself. My life... other than you is-" I tried, but was cut off by him. "I am going to kill that son of a-" I cut him off. "Jack, language?" I said with a smirk. "Sorry babe, but he deserves to die." He said, "Anyone hurting you..." Jack began to _cry._ "Kim... I _really do love you." _Jack said. "I love you too Jack, which is why I told you this. I am tired of living like this, and I am ready to move on. Jack... you _are the only thing I have in life. You are the reason for my existence right now. I am in love with you, and you need to break up with me before he kills you. It would kill me."_ Jack cut me off with a kiss. "We will get through this together.

**What do you think? Yes or no? Check out Not-So-Sweet Paradise**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT** OWNj** KICKIN' IT.**

* * *

BTW MY COMPUTER KEEPS DELETING MY WORK IF I PRESS THE WRONG KEY #ITSUCKS

* * *

_Kim._

Together. He wants to stay together. I looked at him and smiled. "Jack... let us go pack my stuff. My dad gets off work at 8." I said. "Okay." He said. I couldn't stop my heart from fluttering. I walked in the house, and it is surprisingly clean.

* * *

_Flashback about a year ago_

_Jack dropped me off at my house, as usual. "Kim.. I have an extra ticket to the Carrie Underwood concert tomorrow afternoon. Do you want to go with me... as friends?" He asked shyly. I screamed. "Yes Jack. Thank you thank you thank you!" I enthusiastically responded. I can't believe her remembered that it is my favorite! :D! "I have to go before my dad gets um... worried though." I said. I pecked him on the cheek. I looked at him, our mouths hanging open in shock. I just some what kissed Jack Brewer. I just kissed Jack Brewer. Oh my gosh Jack Brewer is leaning in with his eyes closed. I then felt Jack's warm, full lips on my own. We moved in sync. Like a perfect harmony created by God himself. This was him. My soul mate. Jack pulled away, smiled, and then said something heartbreaking. "Better get inside before your dad gets too worried." I sighed sadly, and reluctantly walked inside. My dad was at the doorstep, clutching a knife in his hand. "__**YOU DIRTY LITTLE WHORE!"**__ He shouted so loud I wouldn't be surprised if the neighbors could here. I backed against the door. "I can not believe you kissed that little slut. That son of a bi-" He said but was cut off by the sound of his knife he had thrown sinking against my forearm. I screamed. He ran up to me, and slapped me in the face. "Did you tell him about our little secret?" My dad asked. "NO!" I responded. "Good, because if you do, I will kill you and him. I do not care if you run away from this house, I will find you, and I will kill you. (Haha. What movie did I get this from :P). You will die the most painful death. I might even use a witch trial, because it wouldn't surprise me if you were one." He said. Then, he slapped me again, pulled the knife out of my arm, and walked away._

* * *

I shuddered at the memory. "Jack... come here," I said. He obeyed. "We have... I mean I have made a mistake by telling you. About a year ago, he threatened both of our lives if I told you about it. I am sorry. Leave now, and never return. It will be easier." I said. He looked at me with concerned eyes. "Kim, I am not going _anywhere_ without you." He said. I looked up at him. How could he be so _stupid?_ How could he just stay here, with his life on the line. "Jack, you need to go." I said. "Kim, I am _never _leaving your side again. I am getting my school schedule change identically to yours, and am trading lockers with Jerry, so I can have the one next to yours. I will become the coach of the football team, so I can be at your cheerleading practice. Also, do you think that I would lose in fight with you by my side? Kim, we are both _black belts. _You are a second degree, and I am a third degree an-" He said but I cut him off. "Quit gloating Jack. I _will _catch up to you, hun." I said. "_Anyway, _I will never let him hurt you again." Jack said. I leaned up, kissed him, and said "Okay." It is selfish, I know, but I believe him.

He was packing my clothes in the drawers, and I was packing up my closet. I turned around to put something up, and looked at him. "_Jackson Brewer." _I said smirking. He was looking at my bra size. He looked up, red in the face, and finished the drawer very quickly. I rolled my eyes. He is so cute when he is embarrassed. When we got done with my room, I grabbed five pictures of my mom, and we headed out the door. I am starting a new life with Jack by my side. Dad won't intervene... or will he?


End file.
